


The Heart of the Lion: The Extended Edition

by doctor_b1993



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_b1993/pseuds/doctor_b1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>The Heart of the Lion</em> chronicles the life of Harry Potter as he is rescued from the scene of his parents' death by the Doctor, is taken to 1930s Finchley where he meets Lucy Pevensie, and his travels through space-time with the Doctor and his companions before returning to the wizarding world, learning of his true heritage as a Prince of the Realm. What will happen when Aslan must move Lucy forward in time to save her life? Harry Potter/Doctor Who/Chronicles of Narnia Crossover. Harry/Tenth Doctor Mentor, Harry/Eleventh Doctor Mentor, Harry/Lucy Pevensie soul-bond. Harry Potter AU pre-Philosophers Stone, Doctor Who AU post-Gridlock & Chronicles of Narnia AU post-Prince Caspian. Minor RonBashing ahead. This <em>Extended Edition</em> includes new chapters and also extends existing chapters to provide a more detailed world for the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart of the Lion: The Extended Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to _The Heart of the Lion_! Fair warning now, this story is fluid, and old chapters will most certainly be updated over time. The story has been given a fiction rating of T for presence of some minor violence, coarse language and minor suggestive adult themes in later chapters. This story has become my largest work of fanfiction to date, and to wit, I am quite proud of it, even if I do realise that it is far from perfect.
> 
>  
> 
> _**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or the Chronicles of Narnia. I own this plot only, and any OCs. My depictions of real life characters are based on stereotypes or suppositions and no insult is intended. I have no desire to own the series this story is based on, although if anyone could give me either a wand, TARDIS or wardrobe portal into Narnia I certainly wouldn't say no._
> 
>  
> 
>  _ **IMPORTANT:** This is a rewrite of my story, _ You Are Not Alone _and, as such, any resemblence to that story is intentional. No offence is meant by my portrayal of the Royal Family. I have the utmost of respect for Her Majesty the Queen and her wider family._

# The Heart of the Lion; or, The Magical Adventures of Prince Harry, Duke of Gryffindor and Queen Lucy the Valiant 

A Harry Potter, Chronicles of Narnia and Doctor Who fanfic by doctor-b1993

### Prologue

> " _Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor. But I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, for one moment, accepts it..._ "  
> River Song - Doctor Who Season 30, Episode 9 - _Forest of the Dead_ (BBC Wales, 2008)

**From Doctor Who Season 29, Episode 3 - _Gridlock_ (2007)**  
 **Location: Pharmacy Town, the Undercity, New New York, New Earth**  
 **Time: September 5 000 000 053 CE**

 _The last Time Lord in existence, known as the Doctor, was certainly feeling his age today, and that is saying something, because his being a Time Lord makes it quite difficult to work out ages. At one time, he had used the year of his home planet, Gallifrey, which would make him now 1021, almost 1022, but since it was now destroyed and time-locked, he had found it far better to think of his age in Earth years, which means he is 901 years old. As he pondered his age, and whether it was possible to feel age when you weren't quite sure of it, he directed his relatively new human companion Martha Jones, a Ghanian-English medical student from London, back towards his space-time machine, known as the TARDIS, pointedly shrugging off her questions about his people, the austere Time Lords, and his planet, the famous and mighty Gallifrey. Already frustrated from his lack of answers, any answers, Martha spied an old folding chair lying abandoned on the ground in the midst of Pharmacy Town, and straightening it up, she sat down, crossing her arms and legs looking at the Doctor expectantly. Watching as she did this, the Doctor looked around for a moment before asking, "Alright, are you staying?"_

_"Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said last of your kind. What does that mean?" Martha asked, looking at this enigma standing before her, the anger at his lack of any kind of personal information clear on her face._

_"It really doesn't matter." The Doctor continued to resist her questions, his whole body language screaming out his discomfort at the current subject of conversation._

_"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" Martha asked exasperatedly, still searching for answers._

_Suddenly all around them, the voices of the city started to rise up as the Doctor and Martha looked around at the city above them, and soon, faintly, but getting louder and louder, the words of the hymn Abide with Me echoed through the city, even as Martha made note, "It's the city...They're singing."_

_The words of the hymn drifting down from the Overcity weakened the last of the Doctor's resolve, and for the first time since he met Martha, for the first time since the Time War even, he began to pour his heart out. "I lied to you... because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else." The Doctor explained to his companion, who now listened raptly._

_"What happened?" Martha asked as though she were begging him to continue._

_The Doctor didn't say anything for a moment. Instead, he moved over to a nearby pile of junk and pulled out a folding chair, a perfect match of the one Martha was using, and shaking it off, he moved over to sit in front of Martha, and leaning forward towards her, he started his tale, "There was a war. A time war. The Last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation, and they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet." As the Doctor continued, Martha watched, smiling herself, as the Doctor's face lit up with fond memories of Gallifrey, the Shining World of the Seven Systems. "The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song.."_

As the Doctor continued to speak, the words pouring from his heart and out his mouth, the sounds of the singing city rose up and started the long process of rejuvenation. All the while though, there in Pharmacy Town in New New York's dense Undercity, the Doctor told Martha Jones his story, more than he had told even Rose, the woman he thought he loved, far more than any of his companions, save perhaps Susan, knew. He didn't quite know why, but it just seemed comfortable for him to tell everything to this Ghanaian-English medical student opposite him. By the time he finished his story, his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs as he struggled to his feet. He was momentarily embarrassed as Martha pulled him into a warm and strangely soothing embrace before the two turned and entered the TARDIS, the door closing with a slight thud, followed by a strange groaning noise as the purple Police Public Call Box faded from sight.

**Location: The Doctor's TARDIS**  
 **Time: Unspecified**

The Doctor tossed his brown trenchcoat over one of the large coral supports surrounding the main console room of his beloved space-time machine, waltzing over to the console and starting his usual bounding routine for programming a new destination. His manic dance was interrupted however by the ominous clanging of the cloister bell. "What?" The Doctor asked, looking around confusedly.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Martha asked, the Doctor's sudden change in demeanour making her anxious and slightly scared.

The Time Lord didn't answer, instead running around the console to pull the scanner which was hanging off the bottom of the time rotor around, scanning the Gallifreyan text on the screen. "What?" he asked again, more urgently this time. Moments later, however, the cloister bell's clanging increased in speed, and the scanner now read four simple words in Earth English, flashing over and over "TIME LORD IN DANGER", followed by the space-time coordinates, the Doctor vaguely recognising it as somewhere in England's West Country, on October 31st, 1981. "What?!" he yelled now, absolute confusion showing all over his face.

Finally, though, the realisation of just what was going on hit him, and he sprang into action, reprogramming the TARDIS, even as Martha continued asking him confusedly what was going on. The Doctor answered, but in his adrenaline charged, slightly hopeful state he highly doubted he would ever remember what he had told her, something about another Time Lord in Wales or along those lines.

After several minutes of flying through the Time Vortex, the TARDIS landed with a jolt and both Martha and the Doctor were thrown to the floor. As they both stood up and reacquired equilibrium, the Doctor ran out the door of the TARDIS, and it was all Martha could do to follow him...

**Location: Godric's Hollow, near Bodmin, England, Earth**  
 **Time: October 1981 CE**

As soon as they exited the TARDIS, Martha and the Doctor were forced to squint as the heat and the light from the flaming wreckage hit them. The flames cast eerie shadows on the scene of complete and utter devastation. Just metres away from the TARDIS was what had once been a two storey house, but was now little more than a pile of rubble and debris. Most shocking to Martha, though, was the sound of a baby's cries from somewhere within the ruin. The Doctor heard the cries and sprang into action, rushing into the ruin, he quickly located the child. He noticed that the boy had auburn hair, and judging by the charred photos he had seen lying around, he got this from his mother. But as he picked his way towards the child, he recognised the milky white light of regeneration energy pouring out from the infant's head and limbs. Once, not all that long ago, he would of been concerned by an infant regenerating, what with the 13 incarnation limit, but soon after the Time War, he had come to realise that the Time Lords had removed this restriction during the Time War, and that he himself had used the Moment to end and time lock the war before the Time Lords had reinstated it. As much as he hated the thought, he, and this child, were virtually immortal.

As he watched, the energy faded away, leaving the child now with hair as black as the night, piercing emerald green eyes and an unusual lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and the Doctor had a feeling that this unusual addition had something to do with the reason for his death. He gingerly picked up the infant and made his way out through the wreckage towards the TARDIS where he was met by Martha, and a couple of other familiar men.

"Charles? Sirius?" The Doctor asked, looking at the older heir to Britain's throne and the twenty-one year old Marquess of Blackmoor.

"Yeah, Doc. Came as soon as I heard. Blasted rat Pettigrew!" The young noble groused.

"Yes, my dear Doctor. Mum asked me to come in her place, lines of succession and all that no doubt,' Charles, Prince of Wales spoke cordially, although the sombreness of the occasion was clear.

"What happened here?" The Doctor asked, looking around at the utter devastation all around him.

"Unfortunately, Voldemort happened," Sirius said, before adding bitterly, "although, perhaps it would be better to say that Pettigrew's final betrayal happened."

"You mean, Peter...?" The Doctor asked, trailing off before the end of the sentence.

"Yes, it does rather appear that way," Charles nodded sadly. "I have always said that young Sirius or myself would have been a better choice."

The Doctor too shook his head sadly. He hadn't visited James and Lily since the birth, as he honestly did not know how the Fidelius Charm and various other wards would react to the presence of such a complicated space-time event as himself.

Charles finally took a moment to look at the infant in the Doctor's arms, noticing the change in the babe's countenance, exclaiming, "My word, Doctor! Has young Harry regenerated?" Charles looked up at the long-time friend of the Royal Family.

"It would appear so, Charles," The Doctor nodded, the look on his face changing to puzzlement, "but I can't understand how. The only two ways it would be possible were if Harry were descended from Time Lords on both sides of the family, or if he had been through the time vortex shortly after birth, but neither of those scenarios seem likely to me."

"And dear Lily and James?" Charles asked, tearing up at the thought of what could have happened to his baby sister and brother-in-law.

The Doctor nodded toward the wreckage, voice cracking slightly as he spoke sorrowfully, "Inside."

"Dead?" Sirius asked, still holding a hope, albeit minuscule, that his childhood friends were still alive, a hope which was snapped by the Doctor's nod. The distraught man continued sobbing, and it was all Charles and the Doctor could do to console the man.

"Oh! Wait!" The Doctor suddenly said, realisation dawning all over his face, he pulled Martha to stand next to him. "Where are my manners? Martha Jones, this is His Royal Highness Charles, Prince of Wales, and this is The Most Honourable The Marquess of Blackmoor, Master Auror Sir Sirius Black." The Doctor gestured rather redundantly to the two men, as it was quite obvious which of the men was the Prince of Wales.

Martha curtsied to the Prince, and nodded courteously to the nobleman, both of whom waved off any pretence of superiority, both kissing the back of her hand, leading to Martha blushing deeply under the gaze of the attractive Sirius Black.

"Now, Doctor, Mum was rather hoping you would be here when she heard. She's been in contact with Albus... you remember The Earl of Moreton?" The Prince of Wales waited until he recieved a nod before continuing, "Well, they both agree that it would be best if, for the immediate future, Harry were to be taken out of the limelight, so to speak."

"That would probably be for the best I think." The Doctor nodded thoughtfully, looking down at the little child in his arms.

"Firstly though, we should go to the Palace, Mum would like a chat with you about it all." Charles added, and then led the starstruck Martha and the currently doting Doctor over to a limousine, out of sight of the ruins and the car sped off towards Bodmin Airfield.

**Location: Buckingham Palace, Westminster, London, England, Earth**  
 **Time: November 1981 CE**

Martha’s mind was spinning as she considered everything which had happened in the last few hours. Earlier that evening, the Doctor, the Face of Boe and herself had unlocked the New New York Motorway and she had learned much about her mysterious companion’s past. Just minutes later, she had arrived in Wales, where the TARDIS had landed at the scene of some kind of explosion, and now, just hours later, she was being escorted down a corridor in Buckingham Palace of all places by _His Royal Highness The Prince of Wales_ , who it seemed, knew the Doctor at least well enough to know of regeneration, something she had only learned of on New Earth, as they manoeuvred through the Palace to the private study of _Her Majesty The Queen_! Somewhere in the back of her mind, Martha realised that she will have met both Elizabeth I and Elizabeth II. Who else on earth, save the Doctor, could say that?

Martha's nerves really kicked in and she started shaking as Charles knocked on the oak door to the study, holding the young Prince carefully as he waited for the call of "Enter!" leading the time travelers in. "Martha Jones and the Doctor, Mum." Charles said as Martha clumsily curtsied, glaring confusedly at the lack of decorum from the Doctor who leaned casually against the bookcase, nodding at the Queen of Great Britain.

The 55-year old monarch was having none of this though, as she moved around the large mahogany desk to embrace her old friend the Doctor, before moving to shake Martha's hand warmly, as though they were friends meeting for the first time in years. "Welcome to Buckingham Palace, Martha, Doctor. I only wish it were under more...pleasant circumstances," she said as she gestured the Doctor and Martha into a seat each.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," The Doctor said with a smile, inclining his head as he did so.

"Oh, pish, Doctor! Stop taking the mickey with all this propriety nonsense." The Queen admonished him, completely surprising Martha.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I really should be getting back to Diana now." Charles said, and at his mother's nod of assent, the heir apparent left the study to make his way home, passing Prince Harry to Martha as he did so.

After Charles had left, the three remaining got down to business as the Queen explained just what she wanted from the Doctor as the guardian of her second grandchild. First and foremost, of course, was that he had to attend Hogwarts in his home era; that is, starting in 1991.

* * *

Over the course of two hours, Martha held the royal infant as she watched on as the alien and the monarch had a back and forth discussion which was starting to draw up a plan for Harry’s welfare, including the cover story that would be used when Harry eventually returned to his rightful place within the Royal Family.

Just as the discussion wound up and Martha thought it was time to return to the TARDIS, she was again surprised when they were led by Elizabeth, as she insisted the Doctor call her, through the Palace to the Ballroom for a “small ceremony”.

Elizabeth’s idea of a small ceremony turned out to be anything but as Martha knelt before the Queen and when she rose she was the first non-magical person in 142 years to be appointed to the Order of Merlin, her rank of Dame Commander entitling her to the title _Dame Martha Jones MDC_, a fact which the med student could scarcely believe.

While Martha was pondering her new title, Elizabeth was decided how to honour her friend the Time Lord. 'I believe Victoria knighted you in the 1870s?' The Doctor nodded in affirmation. 'Well then I believe I can improve on that. What nom de guerre shall you use?'

'John Smith, ma'am.' The Doctor prompted.

'Very well. It will take a while to finalise the letters patent, but I name thee Sir John Smith, 1st Baronet.' The Queen announced regally, dubbing the kneeling Time Lord with her sword before adding 'And I will see my way to appoint you to the Privy Council as well.'

Eventually, a still dazed Martha was led back to the TARDIS, which the Doctor had called to London, the Doctor still cradling the young black haired Time Lord Harry, and the TARDIS had departed once more to more adventures in time and space.


End file.
